tranformrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Afla Gillotine
Afla is a fictional charater from the anime series Tranform Revolution. Not much is known about her other than she is a intellegence agent and she is in fact a founding member of Gio Newlo and that she is very loyal to Leester. Appearance Afla has long silver hair which she stated she dyed herself to show her dedication to Leester. She is very tall standing next to Leester she is almost as tall as him. She wears a scantally cladded top with a tight skirt, both made of leather. She has rather large breast which due to her top seem to hang out the slit. She has Big yellow eyes and cat ears with two kinds of peircings in them the first is at the base of her ear the other as at the tips top. She has several tatoos one is a star on her face and a pair of small angel wings on her back right below her neck. Personality She has the personality of a cold loyal woman. She is very cold towards her fellow memebers including to Viola back when she was with thems insulting her while they were spying on Johnny and X-Factor Gigas. She is very loyal to leester, however, she has a deep hatred for him in a since of saying she will one day take over Gio Newlo in her mind. She is also very arrogant speaking of herself very high as Rox fought Johnny saying what she would do if she was Rox or Johnny. History She was born in a big city where she lived with her mother and aunt. When she was very young her father was killed in an accident. When she was 10 the city was destroyed by the Devil Dasher Helios in the novel. She was then rescued by Leester, who left her in the care of his wife at the time. While there she was said to have not spoken the whole time. When she turned 11, she left the home, Leester's wife, Tyla, set up a search party ,but they were unable to find her. At the end of the novel she is believed to be the young girl Leester saw, after Magnus was killed. Synopsis Devil Dasher Helios Arc She shown with Viola where she and her are spying on Johnny and XF she comments on their meaningless bickering. She and Viola the disappear she is next shown with Viola who is then kidnapped by Mono she attempts to save her but her efforts are thwarted by Mono's powers. Battle of Byrium She is shown with Leester as they attacked a small town. They are then encountered by Johnny and his group. She then watches as Leester is attacked by Johnny and XF. She then comments to them on their level of power which they ignore. She then helps Leester escape, they then reappear in the desert to Johnny and his group she then tells Rox to defeat Johnny which Leester objects to but he she then manipulates Leester into thinking her way on the matter. He then allows it, they then reveal they expected Johnny to become careless and that Rox's death was inevitable. They then take him to an abandoned ruin where they watch him die as he curses himself and them as well. The two then leave the site leester then attacks her telling her she will not manipulate him like that again. She is then shown crying and begging his forgiveness. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Speed: She is extremely fast which seems to be her primary form of offense. She can easily lose Johnny and XF and can easily beat them both a contest of speed.